


small crimes

by blueabsinthe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: 1sentence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, One Word Prompts, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Run-On Sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Fifty sentences about Hitsugaya and Matsumoto set in MatsuMama's 'Blood and Ashes' universe.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Matsumoto Rangiku
Kudos: 7





	small crimes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by MatsuMama's fabulous fic [Blood and Ashes](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3740963/1/Blood-and-Ashes). I wrote these maybe ten years ago-ish? Prompts are from the 1sentence community on Livejournal. Posting for archiving purposes.

#01 - Motion  
Hitsugaya Toshirou was quite sure everything moved in slow motion when he watched Hinamori be executed. 

#02 - Cool  
The one thing Matsumoto Rangiku noticed about her taichou was how he always tried to make his personality match his eyes – cool and dangerous. 

#03 - Young  
When she was recovering in the 4th Division, Matsumoto used to think about how young her taichou was, and how she remembered being that small. 

#04 - Last  
The first and last time she ever let Gin go was when she kissed her taichou.

#05 - Wrong  
She knew it was wrong to let Gin have as large a hold on her as he did; being with her taichou made it easier to let go.

#06 - Gentle  
Her taichou was not gentle when he forced her to with fight him. 

#07 - One  
Matsumoto used to think it was funny how it took losing one person who had been a part of her life for so long, to realize she could not live without another.

#08 - Thousand  
Hitsugaya could think up a thousand reasons why his fuku-taichou drove him to near distraction on a daily basis, but then he realized that those thousand reasons were what he could not stop thinking about.

#09 - King  
He had no aspirations for being considered a king, but the way she looked at him after gaining control of _Heineko_ made him want to rethink that.

#10 - Learn  
With Gin she learnt how to control her _reiatsu_, with herself she became one with her _shikai_, and with Toshirou she learned how to breathe.

#11 - Blur  
Her final showdown with Gin passed by in a blur, until he stepped through the ash, and all Rangiku Matsumoto could see was light. 

#12 - Wait  
He realized that the longer he waited for her to wake up was equivalent to the amount of time he actually spent thinking about what he would do without her if she never did.

#13 - Change  
As she was recovering, Matsumoto could not help but relive her life, and think about how much had changed.

#14 - Command  
It was his sharply ordered command of “You stay _here_, Matsumoto!” that first broke through her conscious, and convinced her that he was not lying when he said he wanted her to fight him. 

#15 - Hold  
When she finally let go of the hold she had on her memories of Ichimaru Gin, she realized there was a light at the end of the tunnel; a light in the form of her taichou, Hitsugaya Toshirou. 

#16 - Need  
Hitsugaya admitted he needed her, with her strawberry-blonde hair spilling across the pillow in a puddle of silk.

#17 - Vision  
She was a vision of life, light, and summer after the ash had settled, and she walked towards him, Heineko firmly under her control.

#18 - Attention  
There was something poetic in watching _Heineko_ dance with her, Hitsugaya realized; something that commanded anyone’s attention, no matter what. 

#19 - Soul  
Matsumoto thought she would never be able to find her soul again when Gin was gone, but when she kissed Hitsugaya, she felt like her soul had never left.

#20 - Picture  
They say a picture is worth a thousand words, and Matsumoto was quite sure whoever coined that expression was thinking of Hitsugaya when he commanded Hyourinamrou.

#21 - Fool  
Hitsugaya knew it was the thought that about Gin having everyone fooled that bothered his fuku-taichou the most.

#22 - Mad  
Hitsugaya was the first to admit that watching your childhood friend be executed would drive almost anyone to madness; which is why he was so grateful when Matsumoto embraced him.

#23 - Child  
He felt like a parent watching over their child as he watched Matsumoto slip further and further away from him.

#24 - Now  
Gin was the past; Hitsugaya was the present, and the now. 

#25 - Shadow  
Her depression crept up like a cloud - a shadow that haunted her - no matter how hard she tried to forget; Matsumoto was grateful her taichou helped her chase them away.

#26 - Goodbye  
She remembers the exact words she used when she let go of her memories of Gin: _Ready to say goodbye._

#27 - Hide  
When she looked into Hitsugaya’s brilliant, sea-foam coloured eyes after saying goodbye to Gin, she found everything she had been looking for; his eyes never hid anything. 

#28 - Fortune  
If her bad luck ended when Gin was gone, Matsumoto wondered if her good luck would stay with her as long as she and Toshirou were together.

#29 - Safe  
In his arms she found a safety she never had with Gin. 

#30 - Ghost  
_“And I will not share you with a dead man”_; Matsumoto remembers thinking that it was time to let go of her ghosts when her taichou said those words.

#31 - Book  
She thought about writing a book about her memories after saying goodbye to Gin. 

#32 - Eye  
Cornflower blue and sea-foam green eyes clashed across the space, as she watched her taichou crouch into a defensive stance. 

#33 - Never  
Never in her life had she ever heard her soul sing

#34 - Sing  
Matsumoto’s taichou was the one who made her soul sing.

#35 - Sudden  
She knew her end with Gin was going to happen, but the suddenness of which she fell for her taichou nearly stole her breath. 

#36 - Stop  
Time almost always stops when she holds Hitsugaya against her chest.

#37 - Time  
Time stood still when he said goodbye to Hinamori; Matsumoto was the one who started the clock again.

#38 - Wash  
Her arms curling around him, embracing him were like water washing away every painful memory he had of Hinamori dying.

#39 - Torn  
She felt like she was being ripped in two when she struggled with letting go of Gin, and wanting to move forward with her taichoiu.

#40 - History  
He was not sure which was worse, knowing about her colourful history with Gin, or knowing he could not go back in time and fix everything that had gone wrong.

#41 - Power  
It was the weight of her stare on his that called to him like some unseen power. 

#42 - Bother  
She always wondered why her taichou bothered with her, until she realized that he really honestly cared for her. 

#43 - God  
Matsumoto thanked God – or whatever spirit body there was – that her taichou was now a part of her life. 

#44 - Wall  
Every wall she built, Hitsugaya tore down. 

#45 - Naked  
He always imagined what she looked like naked, and he was quite adamant that he would not fulfill that fantasy until he was taller than her. 

#46 - Drive  
They seemed to collide rather than slowly fall into one another; Hitsugaya knew if they had to do it all over again, it would probably happen the same way.

#47 - Harm  
He promised her no harm would come to her, and, as she took his hand, Matsumoto Rangiku believed him. 

#48 - Precious  
Their love was like a precious little gift one gets during Christmas.

#49 - Hunger  
The ache he felt when they were together grew stronger with each passing day.

#50 -Belive  
After they both found each other, both believed that perhaps, just maybe, forever does exist.


End file.
